Stupido Ludwing!
by Noblee
Summary: La simple idea de enojarse con Ludwing, era absurda. Era imposible que ella, Alicia Vargas, se enojara con él…hasta ese día.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de Hetalia me pertenece…para la suerte de todos y mía xD

**Pairing**: Ludwing/Alicia (fem!Italia)

**Advertencias**: Creo que no xD…¿las nyo cuentan como una?

* * *

**Stupido Ludwing!**

Todas las personas que conocían a Alicia Vargas, sabían que la bella joven de 25 años era alguien de carácter apacible, que nunca verías en sus ojos un atisbo de ira o una mueca de disgusto, sólo y cuando no te metieras con la comida; pues por sus venas italianas corría el gusto exquisito de una buena preparación, cosa que se podría decir le pegó su mellizo Lovino.

—En ese aspecto eres igual a Kiku —comentó Alfred con una gran sonrisa ante la comparación a la vez que limpiaba el amplio suelo de la cocina.

La castaña observó a su compañero de medio tiempo y correspondió con otra sonrisa. ¿Igual que Kiku? Sabía que su amigo no era muy expresivo y que a veces se llegaba a asustar en sobremanera ante, según él, las raras costumbres occidentales. Pero no era igual, es decir, ella era muy expresiva o como su hermano le decía "muy cariñosa".

Ella era alguien que no se preocupaba en mostrar sus emociones, y se alegraba que aquello no molestara a Ludwing, su novio alemán con quien vivía desde hace 3 años y mantenía una relación de 5 años. Él estaba al tanto que ella era así, y no hizo más que asentir sonrojado después de la explicación que le dio terminando con un gran abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Por eso lo amaba tanto. Pero ella si se enojaba, como aquella vez que Antonio hizo llorar a Lovino. Era italiana, pero su familia era siliciana.

—No te dejes engañar, Alfred. Aunque no lo creas, yo también me puedo enojar —dijo guiñándole el ojo a la vez que colgaba el delantal sobre el perchero que se situaba a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Ni con Ludwing? Aún cuando estés…ya sabes ¿embarazada?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y de forma automática colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre de 5 meses. Si bien es cierto que dicen que las mujeres embarazadas se enojan con facilidad, ella jamás ha tenido un altercado y mucho menos con aquel alemán que le esperaba en la casa, de seguro con la cena ya lista.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó con una sonrisa. Eso era algo imposible. Salió del local donde trabajaba medio tiempo, y se dirigió a su casa que quedaba a 3 manzanas. Tanto juntarse con Arthur ya le estaba afectando al pobre americano, que el inglés se enojara por todo y lo golpeara cada cinco segundos, no significaba que todas las parejas fueran así.

Siguió caminando observando los diferentes puestos que se encontraban a lo largo del camino. Su mirada se llenó de ternura al observar a una pequeña correr, huyendo de su madre. Ya quería que llegara el día en el que pudiera tener a su bebé en brazos. Continuó pensando en su futuro hijo y se detuvo de manera brusca tapando su nariz. No era de tener ascos, pero aquel olor…era horrible. Tragó saliva, y apresuró su andar, mientras más rápido llegara todo sería mejor.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y suspiró aliviada al llegar a su pequeño escondite.

—¿Alicia?

—Ludwing, ya lle-

Calló. Observó con horror lo que tenía en manos su novio. Y dio un grito, espantando más al pobre de Ludwing que corría hacia la castaña.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó tapando su nariz dirigiéndose al baño.

El alemán sólo se quedo quieto, un poco sorprendido; ese tono de voz lo escuchaba única y exclusivamente en Lovino Vargas, cada día que le gritaba que había mancillado a su querida _sorella_.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ludwing! ¡¿Por qué de todos los días, tuvo que ser hoy, cuando prepararas wurst?! —volvió a gritar desde el baño lanzando una toalla hacia el rubio.

—L-lo siento.

—_Stupido_ Ludwing! —gritó.

Al parecer el día que nadie esperaba había llegado: ella se había enojado con Ludwing. Malditas salchichas.

**Fin**

* * *

Shalala~, no soy de usar a las nyo!, pero estaba revisando mis fotos de esta pareja, y me encontré con una tira donde venía _casi_ lo mismo jajajaja

Espero les haya gustado :3

¿Review? Son de edición limitada xD


End file.
